New girl on the base
by ShannonandStella
Summary: I don't think that I have posted this before but if I have then I apologies in advance. I was really saddened by Stella crying last night so i kind of wanted a light Fic to cheer everyone up after last night's episode.One-Shot. R&R


As she walked through the doors she sighed, this had been her dream job for year snow and she had finally got the job two days ago, Kerry rung her to tell her that she started this morning. As she walked through the halls her dirty blonde hair was visible through the change rooms, Michael stood up and walked towards the door wondering what this woman was doing here

"Hello" said Michael as the woman turned around to face him "Can I help you?" said Michael looking at the girl

"No, Kerry told me to start work today so I am going to see her and then get my uniform" said the girl as she looked back at him

"Okay, My name is Michael by the way" said Michael as he smiled at her

"Mine is Megan" she smiled turning away and walking down the hall into the Intel room looking for Kerry, Leon turned around to see Megan looking for Kerry

"Kerry isn't in yet Megan" said Leon smiling

"Okay, guess I am waiting then" said Megan sitting down

"Leon have you seen my report?" yelled Shannon from the other room

"Which one?" said Leon looking through the reports on the desk beside him

"the one about Andrew Kronin" said Shannon walking through the door "I didn't sign it and Kerry will murder me if I don't get it done" said Shannon

"Yup" said Leon handing Shannon the file "Oh and this is Senior Countable Megan Jones" said Leon smiling as Megan blushed

"Oh sorry nice to meet you" said Shannon shaking hands with Megan, she quickly signed the report before sighing before hearing Kerry's voice behind them

"Shannon that report better be finished" said Kerry walking down the hall "Hey Megan" said Kerry pointing her hand towards her office

"Yep Kerry just done, Waiting on Josh to get here so we can get on the road" said Shannon smiling

"Okay, Megan I'll get you to sign these papers and then you can get you uniform, Shannon hang around for a minute will yah you can show Megan around" said Kerry walking into her office

"Yep Kerry" said Shannon following her and putting the report on the desk before walking out and talking to Leon

"Okay, you will be in the car with Josh, Shannon and Stella" said Kerry, Megan nodded hopping that it wasn't the same Stella that she knew

"Sounds good" said Megan, Kerry held out a file to Megan which she signed before Kerry pointed to the box

"You uniform, get changed and by the time that is done hopefully Josh is here" said Kerry dismissing her, as she walked back into the Intel room she walked over too Shannon who showed her around as they headed for the change rooms to get changed into their gear. Stella walked in happy running late running over too her locker she opened it and threw off her top putting her dark blue one on in the process

"little late are you Stella" laughed Shannon

"Hey terrible traffic I swear I nearly ran into four people this morning, even worse than my old partner in Preston and I thought it couldn't get worse than that" laughed Stella not turning around changing her jeans and placing her police pants on instead. Megan sighed knowing that Stella was going to see her any second Megan saw her name on the locker she opened it placing her stuff in and started changing her top before she heard a male voice

"Stupid Fucking traffic, even the back streets where blocked" growled Josh as he walked in opening his locker with force "Kerry is going to kill me AGAIN" growled Josh

"Don't worry that makes two of us" said Stella walking over to the bench and putting on her boots before lacing them up as Megan finished putting on her pants and vest she sighed knowing any second Stella was going to notice her

"Megan, this is Stella and Josh, Josh and Stella this is our new team mate Senior Constable Megan Jones" said Shannon, Stella's head shot up in surprise her face covered in confusion before becoming upset, without saying a word Stella walked out, Megan sighed before running out and finding walking into the change rooms that Kerry had showed her the other day

"Stella wait" said Megan as Stella walked in slamming the door behind her, Megan sighing walked in noticing Stella sitting down on the bench her ands covering her face "Stella don't run away this time" said Megan sitting down beside her

"Well you ran away from me before Megan what am I supposed to do welcome the love of my life back with open arms" growled Stella

"Stella, I know I hurt you but what where we supposed to do, you decided to move from NSW to Melbourne?, I was upset Stella I couldn't leave my position for another five months by the time I came back you had left and wouldn't answer my calls" said Megan calmly

"Well Sorry that My whole family decided to move to Melbourne I might not see them that much Megan but they mean the world to me, you knew that" said Stella a tear running down her face

"Sorry Stella" said Megan placing her arm around Stella's shoulders as Stella leant into her side

"How do you get in anyway?" said Stella

"well you see Stella not even Kerry could resist my charm" said Megan smiling, Stella lightly punched her in the arm

"Seriously Megan" said Stella

"Okay seriously, Kerry knew me from a while back, we where friends and TR had been accepted to have two more officers so Kerry asked me and another mate of mine to come for a three week trial I said that I wanted to join TR for a while so I am a here to stay" said Megan kissing the top of Stella's head

"Meg, do you think we can get back to what we where?" said Stella hiding her face in Megan's embrace

"Stella, we went out for four years, If we talk everything out then yeah I think so" said Megan kissing Stella's head again

"Thank you" said Stella not moving from the position she was in

"No Stella, Thank you, do you remember when we meet? I was a mess Stel, I was a new cop not ready to face everything that I had, I was nearly going to get suspended when you asked to be my partner and show me the ropes, you saved my job, and at the rate that I was going probably my life" said Megan, Stella looked up at the younger woman kissing her quickly before the door opened and Josh stepped in

"As much as I want to see the show Shannon and Kerry want us to get on the road" said Josh teasingly

"Okay Mr Macho" said Megan teasingly, Kerry had told her that they where a big family here after placing each others lives in each others hands every day.

"oh I can see us being good friends" laughed Josh walking out of the change rooms, Stella got up and pulled Megan up kissing her on the cheek before squeezing her hand slightly before walking out of the change rooms and towards the car followed by Megan, as they reached the car they got into the back and Shannon turned around before speaking

"Next time you two wanna make out tell us first and then we can make a cover story for Kerry" laughed Shannon

"Josh" said Stella before punching him in the arm  
>"Pay back is a bitch Stella" laughed Josh rubbing his now dead arm<p>

Stella stuck her tongue out at him before holding out her hand to Megan who took it before smiling

"Naw true love" teased Josh

"Josh do I need to fill Megan in about your love life with Shannon? Or would you rather me next time you two decide to go at it in the showers for me not to guard the door when the other officers decide they want to use the toilets in there?" said Stella black mailing them sticking her tongue out as Shannon turned red before Josh spoke

"doesn't bother me" said Josh before Shannon hit him in the arm again

"Just for that Josh you aint getting lucky tonight" said Shannon before Megan started laughing

"Kerry was right you guys are like a family" said Megan

"Yeah we are" all three said together laughing

Yeah Megan was already knew that this was going to be her family, when she sorted things out with Stella properly it would be okay and this new team was going to be her family yep everything was looking up for Megan.

The End :)


End file.
